Invader Zim: Wolf Madness (2024 film)
''Invader Zim: Wolf Madness ''is a darkness wolf movie release for 2024. Summary Zim's real friends are wolves. Except Zim. He's a real alien. Plot Zim had a very furious anger about his family after the movie called Invader Zim Enter The Florpus. They’ve been wearing disguises as humans. Even his dad and his mom are wearing disguises as Dib and Gaz. Zim’s dad said, “What do you think about the movie, son?” But Zim yelled, “SILEEEEEEEEEENCE! I’M NOT GONNA ANSWER YOUR QUESTION THIS TIME, DAD. AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!? I’M MAKING MY OWN MOVIE WITHOUT YOU AND MY FAMILY!” Zim’s mom said, “But why, sweetie? Why didn’t you like us?” Zim answered, “Because… I HATE ALL OF YOU FOREVER! I’M GONNA TAKE OVER ALL OF YOU AND SAVE THE WORLD!” Zim’s grandpa said, “WHAT?!? Zim, you can’t hate us and destroy us.” Zim’s grandma said, “Zim darling, let’s just be a family again.” But it was too late. Zim got the lazer gun and got ready to destroy all of his family. And Zim yelled, “RESPECT YOUR ELDEEEEEEEERS!” Zim’s dad was frightened and yelled, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” And then, Zim zapped all of his family and made them dead. And now, Zim started to scream out loud with the echo like Scrat. Until, he heard the two wolves howling with the echo. Zim gasped and shouted, “WOOOOOOOLF! I must find the wolf!” Zim rushed into the deep darkest woods and searched for the wolves. Zim stopped and saw Dib and Gaz howling together. And then, Dib and Gaz saw Zim watching them howling together. Dib said, “Hey, Zim.” Zim said, “Hey, guys. I heard you two howling. What happened?” Gaz answered, “We heard that you destroyed all of your family after they made a movie. Is that true?” Zim hissed and growled, “YES! THAT’S BECAUSE…” Gaz said, “Wait. Don’t tell us. Let me guess. You hate them forever, right?” Zim said, “DUH!” Dib said, “We understand, Zim. As a friend between aliens and wolves, Gaz and I were going to stay with you forever.” And then, Zim smiled. Just then, Donald Duck came along. Gaz said, “Donald, why are you so upset?” Donald groaned, “Those little pests.” Zim gasped and said, “NO! Don’t tell me you hate Chip and Dale, right?” Donald hung in shamed and said, “Yes. Because I put them in the volcano and made them never return ever again. But the chipmunks didn’t like it. All the chipmunks just called me a monster.” Zim said, “They treated you mean?” Donald said, “I know. Right? I’m sorry that I was getting upset about those chipmunks, Zim old buddy.” Zim, Dib, and Gaz are understanding what Donald was getting mad about. Dib said, “How about a hug?” Donald hugged Dib. Dib said, “You rascal chipmunks. How dare you called that duck a monster.” All the chipmunks said, “OK, Dib. We’ll stay out of this.” Female chipmunk said, “And Donald, we’re sorry that we called you a monster.” But Donald said, “You’re sorry? Phooey.” Donald just smashed those chipmunks with his webbed feet and made them run away. Zim said proudly, “YEAH! That’s using your feet!” Dib said, “Tell him, Zim old buddy.” Dib and Gaz are going to tell Zim and Donald about their pals CatDog and the angry beavers in the deep darkest woods full of wolves. At the end of the movie, they finished telling stories. And then, Zim’s dad was here. He’s not dead. Zim’s dad said, “That was a greatest story I’ve ever heard, you guys.” Gaz said, “Why, thank you.” Zim’s dad said, “And Zim, I’m very sorry that I deserved to be defeated. I’ve been a bad father. You go ahead and be protected by those two wolves. Especially this handsome duck.” Donald said, “AAAAWWWW!” Zim began to cry a lot and hugged his dad. Zim’s dad was going back home and said, “I’ll come and visit you someday. I’m really going to miss you, son.” And Zim said, “We’re really going to miss you, too.” Zim was so happy to hang out with Dib and Gaz forever. Especially with Donald Duck who is also his best friend. The Characters In The Movie Invader Zim2.png|Invader Zim Dib (wolf).png|Dib (wolf) Gaz (wolf).png|Gaz (wolf) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg|Donald Duck CatDog.jpg|CatDog Norbert Foster Beaver.png|Norbert Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|Daggett Kaeloo The Frog.png|Kaeloo Stumpy The Squirrel.png|Stumpy Quack-Quack The Duck.png|Quack-Quack Mr. Cat.png|Mr. Cat Oggy Cat.png|Oggy Jack Cat.png|Jack Bob Bulldog.png|Bob Joey Cockroach.png|Joey Marky Cockroach.png|Marky Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Dee Dee Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|Lazlo Spidermonkey Raj Elephant.png|Raj Elephant Clam Rhino.png|Clam Rhino Samson Clogmeyer.png|Samson Clogmeyer Dave and Ping Pong.png|Dave and Ping Pong Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus Chip and Skip.png|Chip and Skip Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|Norman Big Horn Sheep Gordon Bear.png|Gordon Bear Ted Pig.png|Ted Pig Harold Walrus.png|Harold Walrus Milt Hippo.png|Milt Hippo Larrison Stork.png|Larrison Stork Wilbert Beaver.png|Wilbert Beaver Lemuel Opossum.png|Lemuel Opossum Ignatious Hedgehog.png|Ignatious Hedgehog Mort Pelican.png|Mort Pelican Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|Kirkpatrick Persian Cat Bill Aardvark.png|Bill Aardvark Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|Maggot Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|Algonquin Casper Lumpus Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|Leslie Slinkman Piston Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|Chef Heimlich McMuesli Nurse Leslie.png|Nurse Leslie Pickle Monster Truck.png|Pickle Crusher Monster Truck.png|Crusher Four from BFDI.png|Four X from BFDI.png|X Princess Ember.png|Princess Ember Top Cat.png|Top Cat Yogi Bear.png|Yogi Bear Hokey Wolf.png|Hokey Wolf Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator Huckleberry-hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound Wallace and Gromit.png|Wallace and Gromit Shaun The Sheep.png|Shaun The Sheep Bitzer The Dog.png|Bitzer Timmy and Mittens.png|Timmy and Mittens Gumball & Darwin.png|Gumball & Darwin Chip Dale.jpg|Chip & Dale Olaf The Emperor Penguin.png|Olaf Mephisto.png|Mephisto Praxina.png|Praxina IMG 1430.JPG|Torky, and Spinosaurus.jpg|Coprn the Spinosaurus Cragadile.png Scrunt.png Cave Bear (Prehistoric Park).png Elasmotherium (Prehistoric Park).png Triceratops (Prehistoric Park).png Afrovenator (Dinosaur King).png Skorpiovenator-standing.png Masonthetrex 199.JPG Masonthetrex 132.JPG Masonthetrex 138.JPG Kraken (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation).png|The Kraken Masonthetrex 140.JPG Afrovenator (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg Female Tyrannosaurus (The Legend of Tarzan).png Old Gremlin (Hotel Transylvania).png|Old Gremlin Elderly Gremlin (Hotel Transylvania).png|Eldery Gremlin Maxresdefault2002.jpg Trex1-4be9e03.png Pterodactyl Ghost.jpg Demon ritus creatures.jpg Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Triceratops (The Legend of Tarzan).png Luna Ghost poster.jpg Luna Ghost.png MV5BMTcyODc3MTE1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDczNzkwNA@@. V1 SY500 CR0,0,663,500 AL PTERODACTYL GHOST CHASE SCENE IN COOLSVILLE, SCOOBY-DOO 2 MONSTERS UNLEASHED @ IMDB.jpg Scrappy24.jpg Trex17-4be9f64.png T rex by zachosau ddfcfdu.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex From Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 The-Story-of-Earth-Screen13.jpg 133996610 00aa3e70ec z.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex from T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous Rjpalmer trex 001.JPG Rjpalmer trex 016 by arvalis d9wgjrd by arvalis-daj1or5.jpg 813266302148042132.jpg Garahop.png|Garahop She A Bipedal Monster-Reptile Hybrid Casts * Jodie Resther as Invader Zim (replacing Richard Steven Horvitz respectively), Winslow (replacing Carlos Alazraqui respectively), & Treeflower * Chris Wedge as Invader Zim's Scrat Screaming Noises & Scrat (cameo) * Thurl Ravenscroft (archive record) as Invader Zim's Deep Singing Voice * Jason Marsden as as Dib (wolf), Daggett (replacing Richard Steven Horvitz respectively), & Bing * Patricia Rodriguez as Gaz (wolf), Shriek, Chip, & Dale * Clarence Nash (archive record) & Frank Welker as Donald Duck & Wolves * The Mellomen (archive record, uncredited) as The Singing Wolves * Nathan Lane as Cat (replacing Jim Cummings respectively) & Almighty Tallest Red * Tom Kenny as Dog, ScoutMaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Cliff, & Almighty Tallest Purple * Doug Rand as Kaeloo, Stumpy, & Quack-Quack * Mike Powers as Mr. Cat * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo, Clam, Milt, & Maggot * Doug Lawrence as Edward, Dave and Ping-Pong * Jeff Bennett as Raj & Samson * Steve Little as Chip, Skip, Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted, Larrison, & Ignatious * Jason Marsden as Wilbert & Kirkpatrick * Scott Menville as Lemuel & Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Nat Faxon as Pickle * Kevin Michael Richardson as Crusher * Jim Carrey as Four * Tara Strong as X * Ali Milner as Princess Ember * John Sparkes as Wallace/Bitzer * Justin Fletcher as Shaun/Timmy/Mittens * Nicolas Cantu as Gumball * Christian J. Simon as Darwin * Bill Farmer as Norbert (replacing Nick Bakay respectively), Lube (replacing Carlos Alazraqui respectively), Rancid Rabbit (replacing Billy West respectively), Mr. Sunshine (replacing Billy West respectively), Big Rabbit, Barry, Truckee, Wolffe D. Wolf, Top Cat, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Huckleberry Hound, Invader Zim's Grandpa, Goofy (cameo), & Pluto (cameo) * Jim Cummings & Michael Bell as Invader Zim's Dad (together) * Cree Summer as Invader Zim's Mom, Invader Zim's Grandma, & Female Chipmunk * Matthew Geczy as Olaf * Vincent Tong as Mephisto * Kelly Sheridan as Praxina * Eric Bauza, April Winchell, Grey DeLisle, Charlie Adler, Tom Kenny, & Jim Cummings as Invader Zim's Family & Chipmunks * Frank Welker as Torky, and Coprn the Spinosaurus Music Composer * Bob Heatlie Songs/Soundtracks * No More Family (Jodie Resther) * The Song Of The Seeonee (The Mellomen With Thurl Ravenscroft) * Wolf Nightmare (Jason Marsden & Patricia Rodriguez) * Scary Forest (Nathan Lane & Tom Kenny) * This Is Wolf-O-Ween (Bill Farmer, Jason Marsden, & Chorus) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Zim: Hello! Where is everyone? Dib and Gaz howling together. Zim: WOW! A wolf. Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Invader Zim: Wolf Madness. Coming July 2024 Category:2024 films Category:July 2024 Releases Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Donald Duck Category:CatDog Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Dark Fantasy